It's your choice 20
by aim 4 the freaking stars
Summary: Remake of Its your choic


It's your choice 2.0

Chapter One

"_She should be killed," hissed Yellowfang. "She'll turn out just like Brokenstar and we all know how that turned out." For a moment all the Starclan cats stand silent. "She deserves a chance," mewed Firestar. "Every cat deserves a chance." "I concur with Firestar," mewed Bramblestar. "Firestar you are a wise leader but she needs to die," hissed Blackstar. _

_Suddenly the dead cats start arguing amongst themselves again until Thunder tells them to stop. Alongside Thunder are Wind, Shadow, River, and Sky. "Firestar and Bramblestar are right." "Everyone deserves a chance at life." "But she will destroy Starclan and the five clans," yowled a random Starclan cat. _

"_No it's her choice." "She can either save Starclan and the clans or help destroy them," mewed Thunder in a calm voice. "I think we should give the cat a chance," meowed Jayfeather. "Okay let's have a vote," said Sky in a soft voice._

"_Raise your paw if you think we should kill her?" Blackstar, Bluestar, Yellowfang, Blossomfall, Longtail, Tigerheart, Longtail, Swiftpaw, Ravenpaw, Cloudstar, Barley, and Whitestorm. River twitches his whiskers with curiosity. "I hope you are not basing your decision on cats like Tigerstar, Darkstar, Mapleshade, Brokenstar, Talonclaws, and our other fellow felines. None of them say nothing except Blackstar we can't risk it she might succeed!" "This one might be different," mewed Shadow. _

"_Now who votes for her to live and fulfill her destiny?" asked Wind. Spottedheart, Firestar, Bramblestar, Squirrelstar, Mistystar, Jayfeather, Doveheart, Thunder, Shadow, Wind, Sky, River, Bumblestripe, Ivypool, Greystripe, Brightheart, and most of the Starclan cat voted that she will live. "It has been decided," yowled river. _

"_This is a mistake," hissed Blackstar. "I concur," mewed Yellowfang. Shadow walks up to his clanmates and smiles. "Sometimes we just need to believe." "She can either save or destroy us but in the end it's her choice." _The elderly medicine cat wakes up panting. "Uh-oh not another one."

Thunderclan

1. Leader- Thunderstar- Black tom with all yellow eyes and paw.

2. Deputy- Wildfur- Brown she cat with multiple scars all over the place.

3. Medicine cat- Brownpelt- Elderly brown she cat with green eyes.

4. Apprentice- Bramblepaw- All brown tom with black stripes.

Warriors-

- Tan she cat with light blue eyes

6. Rabbittail- Grey tom with green eyes and a rabbit like tail

7. Silverfur- Silver furred she cat with beautiful silver fur and grey eyes. (Mate

8. Rabbittail) Apprentice- Berrypaw.

9. Lionheart- Golden tom with dark brown paws. Apprentice- Snowpaw

10. Blacktail- All gray tom with yellow eyes and a black tail, and a single black paw.

(Mate Fluffheart)

11. Fluffheart- An all white she cat with silver eyes (Mate Blacktail) Kits- Berrypaw

and Snowpaw.

12. Sandstorm- A light brown tom with black paws. Apprentice- Maplepaw.

13. Razorclaw- Dark red she cat with cold black eyes and black stripes all over. (Mate

Braveheart) Kit- Maplepaw.

14. Braveheart- Dark grey tom with light grey spots all over his fur. (Mate

Razorclaw)

Apprentices-

15. Berrypaw- Silver tome with silver eyes and grey paws.

16. Snowpaw- All black she cat with one single white paw.

17. Maplepaw- Light red she cat with dark grey eyes.

Queens-

18. Silverfur

Kits-

19. Silverkit- all silver she kit

20. Brownkit- all brown tom kit.

Elders-None

Shadowclan-

1. Leader- Rainstar- Golden she cat with brown paws, eyes, ears, and tail.

2. Deputy- Cottenheart- Light grey tom with dark gray paws, and golden eyes.

Medicine cat- Flowerfur- All white she cat with kind orange eyes and flower

scented fur.

3. Warriors- Longwhiskers- Yellow furred tom with black eyes, and long whiskers.

4. Apprentice- Hawkpaw.

5. Fireclaw- Orange tom with hazel eyes. Apprentice- Shadowpaw.

6. Oarngepelt- Orange she cat with dark orange paws and hazel eyes. (Mate Foxtail)

Mother of Oarngefur and Fireclaw.

7. Foxtail- All white tom with orange eyes and a fox like tail. Apprentice- Frostpaw

(Mate Oarngepelt)

8. Oarngefur- Dark orange she cat with dark brown wyes. (Mate Thunderfang)

9. Thunderfang- Dark yellow tom with hazel eyes (Mate Oarngefur)

10. Talonfang- Dark gray she cat with white paws, underbelly and green eyes. (Mate

Fangs)

11. Fangs- All light brown tom with on black eye and one claw on each paw.

Apprentices-

12. Frostpaw- All brown she cat with green eyes and white paws.

Parents- Fangs and Talonfang.

13. Hawkpaw- Dark brown fur she cat with all white ears and paws. (No parents)

14. Shadowpaw- all black tom with all white ears and paws. (No parents)

Queens-

Oarngefur-

Oarngepelt-

Kits-

15. Wildkit- Silver tom with blue eyes and one black paw. (5 moons)

Elders-

16. Oneeye-Light black tom with one eye.

17. Brokenpaw- White she cat with a backwards paw.

Windclan-

1. Leader- Guststar- Dark gray tom with brown eyes, and one single light gray paw.

2. Deputy- Thornfang- Light gray she at with brown eyes, and one single dark gray.

(Elder sister of Guststar)

paw. (Mate Wolffur)

3. Medicine cat- Kindheart- Light black she cat with brown wyes and brown spots.

4. Apprentice- Softheart- Light grey tom with green eyes.

5. Warriors- Wolffur- A tan tom with half a tail and dark green eyes.

6. Racoonstripe- all black she cat who resembles a raccoon. (Mate Foxstripe)

Former apprentice- Badgerpaw.

7. Foxstripe- All white tom with silver eyes, and a single red ring on his tail.

Apprentice- Mudpaw.

8. Fireheart- Dark orange tom with all black paws, eyes, ears, and tail. Apprentice-

Badgerpaw.

Queens-

Racoonstripe-

9. Apprentices- Badgerpaw- She cat with dark orange eyes who resembles a badger.

10. Mudpaw- Dark brown tom with amber eyes and mud colored fur.

11. Elders- Notail- Blood red she cat with one eye and no tail.

Kits-

12. Blackkit- All black kit who looks like her mother Racoonstripe. (3 moons)

13 Skunkit- Tom that looks like a skunk. (3 moons)

14. Stipekit- She cat who looks like her dad. (3 moons)

15. Whitekit- All white she cat with a black tail tip. (3 moons)

Riverclan

1. Leader- Waterstar- silver she cat with black eyes, ears, stripes her eyes, and black paws.

2. Deputy- Rivertail- Dark silver fur tom with green eyes and one black paw.

3. Medicine cat-Sunpaw- A yellow she cat with a giant scar going through her right

yellow eye.

Warriors-

4. Fishpelt- Dark brown tom with silver eyes and one silver paw. (Mate Raindrop)

Apprentice- Blizzardpaw

5. Raindrop- All white she cat with dark brown paws and eyes. Former apprentice-

Miststream- Dark blue she cat with light brown eyes and black paws. (Mate- Pondfur)

Barkpaw

6. Pondfur- Yellow tom with a black ear, and blue eyes. Apprentice- Tigerpaw.

7. Silverstripe- All brown tom with a silver stripe on his back.

Apprentices-

All are six moons old

8. Twigpaw- All dark brown tom. Raindrop and Fishpelt.

9. Barkpaw- All dark brown she cat yellow eyes. Parents- Raindrop and Fishpelt.

10. Blizzardpaw- All white she cat with grey ears, and one grey paw. Raindrop and

Fishpelt.

11. Tigerpaw- All black she cat with giant white tiger stripes and blue eyes.

Queens-

Raindrop-

Miststream-

Kits-

12. Hazelkit- Hazel she cat.

13. Brownkit- All white she kit with a single brown paw.

14. Spottedkit- dark brown tom with silver spots.

15. Joykit- A silver she kit with a brown paw and ear.

16. Light blue she cat with dark blue eyes.

17. Dark yellow tom with blue ears and paws.

Elders-

None

Outsiders

1. Creamkit (Later will become her name)- Cream she kit with light green eyes.

2. Taffy- All white she cat with three kits

3. Daffy- Dark grey tom with a whit muzzle and paws.

4. Laffy- Snow white tom with a dark grey ear

5. Iggy- Light grey she cat with grey ears and a tail

6. Scar- Dark grey tom with yellow eyes (mate of Taffy)

Skyclan-

1. Leader-Jumpstar- Black tom with blue eyes and a white chest. Apprentice-

Beepaw.

2. Deputy- Leapfoot- Dark brown she cat with a single white paw and blue eyes.

(Mate Longleap) Former apprentice- Snowpaw.

3. Medicine cat- Harperheart- Light grey tom with black spots, eyes, and paws.

Warriors-

4. Longleap- Dark gray tom with dark black spots all over his fur. Apprentice-

Leappaw.

5. Frogleg- Tall light gray tom with yellow eyes. Apprentice- Rabbitpaw.

6. Dashlegs- Snow white tom with grey ears, paws, tail, and muzzle.

Apprentices-

7. Snowpaw- Light brown she cat with a black spot over her right brown eye.

Parents- Leapfoot and Longleap.

8. Leappaw- Dark brown tom with a single gray ear. Parents- Leapfoot and

Longleap.

9. Rabbitpaw- Light grey tom with a single white paw and a rabbit like tail. (No

parents)

10. Beepaw- Energetic golden she cat with black rings on her legs and tail.

Queens

Leapfoot-

Kits-

11. Graykit- All gray she kit with a single brown paw. Parent- Frogleg. (5 moons old)

12. Leapkit- Dark brown kit with dark grey ears, paws, chest, eyes, and tail. Parents-

Leapfoot and Longleap

13. Hopkit- Light gray kit tom with a dark brown spot around his eyes. Parents-

Longleap and Leapfoot.

Elders- None

Chapter Two

The meeting in the most despicable place commences. The young she cat walks into the meeting and sits next to her evil mentor, Darkstar. Darkstar is as evil and cruel as his name describes him. He has dark gray fur with dark black raccoon rings all over. I still look up to him like my father and rub my head against his shoulder.

"The dark forest shall rise and overtake the clan cats," mewed the most beautiful and evil she cat I have ever known to existence. She was the first cat to walk in other cats dreams and turn them against Starclan. Her name is Mapleshade. I watch the pretty yellowish-orange she cat speak with astonishment.

"The clans are still weakened by Talonclaws and Darkstar." "Thank you for that lovely compliment," purred Darkstar. "Anyways why have you called us here?" asked a grumpy Tigerstar. "So what is your plan Mapleshade?" "My claws have been aching for a fight," growled Brokenstar.

Brokenstar is the craziest cat I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. "Our leader has been born. "She is a kit and will be the destruction of everything." "I can't believe a kit is our leader," growled Brokenstar. "A kit can't cause such trouble," laughed Tigerstar. Can I finish?! Go on Mapleshade. I watch Mapleshade stalk around all of us with her deadly claws bared.

"I can't believe this is what the Dark forest has been reduced to." "Following a kit," mewed Darkstripe. Mapleshade violently turns towards Darkstripe with the intent to kill." "Next cat to make a smart remark shall feel my wrath!" Darkstripe cowers behind Tigerstar. Brokenstar and Darkstar burst at laughing at Darkstirpe's fear.

Tigerstar claws at the ground but doesn't dare to say anything. For once the arrogant tom is silent. "I need you six to do as I tell you." "And what is that?" growled a furious Tigerstar. "Take the lives of the leaders in any way possible." "Can I get Shadowclan?" asked Brokenstar. I look at the crazy tom who is bouncing up and down like an excited kit. "Yes!"

"Let's kill some kitties my friend." "I'll take Thunderclan," hissed Tigerstar. "Fine you will-" "No I want to work alone!" "I want Thunderclan to fall by my paws and my paws alone." "Fine Tigerstar Thunderclan is yours."

"Tigerstar what will I do?" Tigerstar stares at Darkstripe and growls. "Pick another clan." "Fine I'll take Skyclan." "Skyclan is Darkstirpe's." "I'm surprised you didn't pick Thunderclan, Mapleshade." Mapleshade looks at Brokenstar with a smile. "In the end all the clans are going to perish." "All I desire is to watch them and Starclan perish."

"Works for me." "As long as I get to kill someone I am completely in." I'll take Riverclan I'll make them pay for what they did to me. "Riverclan is yours." "Talonclaws can you please take Windclan." "Are you sure the kit can do it?" laughed Darkstripe. Darkstar looks at Darkstripe with his sharp fangs bared. "Talonclaws can destroy all the clans with her clans with her eyes gauged out."

"I bet," chuckled Darkstripe. I'll show that furball. "What will you be doing?" asked Tigerstar. Mapleshade looks at Tigerstar with curiosity. "Why don't you just do as told and mind your business, Tigerstar?" Tigerstar mumbles something underneath his breathe but otherwise is silent, once again.

"_Meeting dismissed." Quickly all the elite Dark Forest cats fade away into the dark abyss we call home, except me. I follow Mapleshade and tell her how much I can't wait to kill everyone._

"_Talonclaws shut up and leave me alone I don't want to hear your mouth." "Go away kit." I look at her with my devious light brown eyes. I walk around her twice, swishing my fluffy tail in the air. "Mapleshade the whole Dark Forest already knows." "Knows what?" That I love you." I love- "Please stop you are a she cat and I promised to never fall in love. She quickly walks off leaving me alone. _

"_I will never love again," shouted Mapleshade. "Not after what they did to me. It wasn't my fault the kits died!" "I'll make them all pay!"_


End file.
